Opening: RWBY, Akame ga Kill! style
by nightelf37
Summary: This would've been my tribute to Monty Oum, but I lacked the motivation at the time. Now, I'm ready to show the world yet another "AMV in script form". Absolutely different from a songfic, don't confuse this for those.


nightelf37: After a while of not doing them, I decided to make another "AMV in script form". This time, I'll be using the characters from RWBY and putting them in the style of the first opening theme for _Akame ga kiru!_. I want you to imagine that opening while reading this, you can look for it on YouTube or Dailymotion or something like that.

This **would've** been my tribute to Monty Oum, but I lacked the motivation. Now, I'm ready. I own nothing, just the concept of melding these two.

* * *

_-Now Playing: Skyreach by Sora Amamiya-_

{from a black screen emerges a red image of Ruby Rose holding her scythe behind her back and facing away from the 'camera'. She later turns to face it, poised to fight as the image of her fades, then distort-flashes that image up close from the waist up; a yellow image of Jaune Arc then emerges, sword and shield out in a defensive stance as the images fades, then then distort-flashes that image up close}

{diagonal pan to show single-color images of their teammates in combat positions, after the images fade, distort-flash of Ruby's teammates, then Jaune's; single-color images of Jaune and Ruby side-to-side distorting, then the images of their teammates 'distort' in before the whole picture 'settles', complete with colored shadows that fade to white, then the image fades to black}

_kokoro ni kakushiteta omoi (I quietly carve down with words,)_

{change to white backdrop with red tinge at the sides; scroll left to right across the length of Crescent Rose's handle, eventually ending at its scythe end as an image of an idle-standing Ruby appears from the right}

_shizuka ni kotoba de kizande (the feelings concealed within my heart,)_

{the tinge turns to yellow as the scene changes to a shot of one of the Ember Celica on the left side of the screen as the camera scrolls down; as the line above reaches its end, on the right side from the bottom emerges Yang Xiao Long, whose arms are in an akimbo position}

_fumidasu tesaguri na asu e (and set forth on, feeling out the rise of a new day,)_

{scene changes to a close-up of Myrtenaster's basket hilt as it rotates in itself as it and the entire scene zooms out and rotates to reveal the rest of the rapier, a pure white backdrop, and Weiss Schnee 'below' it as she looks away from the 'camera' and her single ponytail is blown to the left}

_tsuyoku mayoinai hitomi de (with unwavering resolve in my eyes!)_

{the backdrop gets a black tinge as scene changes to a shot of Gambol Shroud's blade-sheath on its side, and Gambol Shroud itself pointed downward on the right side of the screen in its sword form; the 'camera' scrolls down as it eventually reveals Blake Belladonna facing to the left and looking somber}

_donna mirai demo uketomeru (I strive to be a person that takes head on)_

{the backdrop gets a maroon tinge as the scene changes to a shot of Akouo and Milo in the center, then both of them move to he left as Pyrrha Nikos is moved to the right, looking that way as she turns her head up to the sky}

_watashi de itakute (any kind of future that may come,)_

{the backdrop gets a green tinge as the scene changes to a shot of a single StormFlower covering most of the lower right of the screen, a long shaft of something across the bottom, and a calm Lie Ren looking to the left at the open area of the screen; the entire scene quickly scrolls to the right as the shaft is revealed to be of the Magnhild as the tinge turns to pink and as the head of the hammer comes into view, so does a grinning Nora Valkyrie whose arms are folded and is looking to the right}

_ima wa mou furimukanai (so there's no more turning back.)_

{the backdrop gets a yellow tinge as the scene changes to a shot of the open shield-sheath of Crocea Mors occupying most of the screen, then it moves downward to reveal the slumped shoulders of Jaune, whose back is to the camera; change to a front shot of him getting ready to fight as he swings Crocea Mors itself to the quickly approaching 'camera', the blade letting out a white flash as the camera reaches it}

{quickly cut to black an show a shot of a huge Knight in a castle at the upper left of the screen, then it vanishes as a shot of a row of androids on a train's flat car appears at the lower right, repeat the process with a shot of Adam Taurus on a train top at the lower left, then a shot of Junior Xiong in a club at the upper right}

{then cut to six shots, three on both sides left ones showing (from top to bottom) the Mobsters, Junior, and a couple of Ursa Grimm, and the right ones showing (from top to bottom) Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black, Roman Torchwick, and a contingent of the White Fang; the six shots then move to the edges as a seventh appears and wides in the center, revealing a sinister Cinder Fall}

_hashiru shoudou ni makasete hirogaru sekai e (I'll let my racing impulses lead the way, towards a boundless world,)_

{overhead shot of Ruby charging across a rainy landscape; then cut to a scene of Team JNPR taking down the Death Stalker in their Initiation, (Jaune moving to block one of its claws, Ren shooting at the stinger tail, Pyrrha tossing Akouo to slice the stinger off, and Nora slamming Magnhild onto the Death Stalker's stinger and jamming it onto its head)}

_kawaru unmei ni kotae ga aru to shinjite (believing this changing fate holds the answer.)_

{switch to a scene of Ruby's brilliant plan to defeat the Nevermore (Yang and Blake prepping the elastic of the 'slingshot', Weiss getting ready to launch Ruby, then the scythe wielder scaling the cliff side with the Nevermore in tow, then finally with her beheading it as she lands on the cliff)}

_ano hi senmei ni egaita kawaranai yume wa (With the unchanging dream I vividly drew out that day,)_

{scene of Peter Port cutting the lock of the Boarbatusk's cage in his classroom with his blunderbuss-axe, then of Batholomew Oobleck unfolding his thermos into his weapon, then of Glynda Goodwitch repairing the damage done in the Beacon cafeteria, then of Ozpin overlooking from his tower, drinking from his mug}

_fureta genkai mo kanarazu koeteiku kara (I will, by all means, surpass all the limits I felt in me.)_

{scene of a burning city as Cinder and her faction walk down a street (just like in RWBY's second opening); then of a view of Beacon Academy as the 'camera' exits an airship used to enter it and pans up to 'take in' all its glory}

_yuruginai koe ni shite todokeru kitto (Using an unyielding voice, I'm sure it will be heard loud and clear;)_

{cut to the following teams in rapid succession, with the subjects being far from the camera and near the top side of the screen; Team RWBY in the open meadows, Team JNPR in a coliseum, Team CRDL in the cafeteria, the Beacon teachers just at the entrance to the school, Team SSSN in the city with a sunset sky behind them, CFVY in a courtyard, Cinder and her fellow infiltrators at a dorm rooftop, Junior flanked by the Malachite sisters and his mobsters in his club, Roman and the White Fang in their hideout, and Penny with Gen. James Ironwood and fellow Atlas soldiers at Vale Square; cut to black and fade in to Team RWBY standing near the cliff side at Beacon overlooking Vale in the sunrise}

_itsuka tadoritsuku sono toki made (I'll someday reach there - so wait for me until then!)_

{as the camera blurs as it captures them in their glory, the letters **RWBY** form one by one; then cut to a side-view of the team, then close up of Ruby herself}

{fade to the bottom part of a waving flag displaying Vale's/Beacon Academy's symbol, flash to the cliff side where the image of a white-cloaked ghost can be seen above a grave before switching to a close-up of the flag's side, then flash to an image of Ruby about to turn around to face the 'camera' before switching to a close-up of the top portion of the flag, and then cut back to Ruby as she finishes her turn with a sincere smile on her face, then snap back to the flag and zoom out to reveal it entirely}

_End Song_

* * *

nightelf37: Somehow, Leone reminds me a lot of Yang (with a mix of Blake's speed and her being part-cat). Huge chests, powerful melee fighters, both boisterous, often cheerful, big sister figures… but that's probably just me.

I wonder if I can add the _Akame ga kiru!_ cast to Crossover Huntresses (and Huntsmen)? Implement their Imperial Arms/Teigu into Hunter weapons. Though I may have to exclude a lot. As far as I can remember regarding weapons, there's an one-hit-lethal-poison-to-all-life sword, a "Limit Break"-style sniper cannon, multipurpose wire, special armors, all-cutting scissors, a necromancer blade, all-freezing (even time) ice, a flamethrower, an impenetrable shield, and more. But I'd rather you submit suggestions (in the above fic and not here).

See ya on Third!


End file.
